


Punishment

by Polkiuj



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Archon Dorian, BDSM, Concubine Cullen Rutherford, Humiliation, Inspired by Fanart, Kneeling, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Master/Slave, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:19:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polkiuj/pseuds/Polkiuj
Summary: Dorian is Archon of The Tervinter Empire, Cullen is his devoted and cherished Concubine. When Dorian discovers that Cullen has been naughty, he makes sure to punish him in a way that fits the crime.Inspired by a few pictures made by https://oriental-lady.tumblr.comLinks to where the pictures can be found in Chapter notes.





	1. Caught in the act

**Author's Note:**

> https://oriental-lady.tumblr.com/post/153186262002/oriental-lady-oriental-lady-have-so-many

Archon Dorian Pavus entered the main room of his concubine’s quarters, only to find the opulent space devoid of its sole occupant. His golden boy was neither resting on the low nest of silk and swan down pillows nor cooling off in the shallow basin of the silverite fountain.

 

After a seemingly endless morning in the senate, trying to keep his empire from ripping itself to shreds, as usual, Dorian felt in the mood for an afternoon of relaxing play before bringing his treasure along, all ravaged and on display, to the dinner banquet he was hosting that evening.

 

Dorian wondered where his southern treasure could be hiding? Not lounging on the bed tucked away behind closed sheer drapes, or warming himself in the afternoon sun off the western balcony.

 

Then, surely he had to be in the restroom. Dorian only hoped he hadn't caught his boy at an inopportune moment.

 

The sound of splashing water coming from around the open doorway told him all he needed to know, but Dorian stopped in chock when he finally laid eyes on his treasure.

 

Cullen was reclining in the ornate bathtub with water up to his chest, touching himself _without permission._

 

__

 

Lucky for Archon Pavus that his concubine had his eyes closed, moaning and seemingly lost to the pleasure he was bringing himself, oh so naughtily, and so did not notice his master's presence.

 

Dorian twirled his mustache in thought. How to punish his most beloved one for such a transgressions? He pondered the question for a minute, until a particularly loud moan and an increased roiling of the bathwater drove him to act before his pet could finish.

 

“Boy, what are you doing?” Dorian said, tone light, yet hard as steel.

 

Giving of an adorable squeal, Cullen jumped halfway out of the bath, soaking the marble floor around the tub in the process. “Dorian! It's not-...I-I can explain, I-...I'm...sorry,” he stammered once he had a firm hold on the edge of the tub, going from startled to denial and landing on flushed contrition.

 

“You're sorry, _what?_ ” Dorian growled low. He had to keep himself from grinning in fondness for his concubine's antics.

 

“I'm sorry, Master Pavus!” Cullen corrected himself, blushing an even brighter shade of red.

 

“Sorry for what? For touching yourself without permission or getting caught doing it?” Dorian wasn't giving him an inch, not when he was having this much fun.

 

“'m sorry for touching m’self, master,” Cullen murmured into the water, curling up like a scolded child.

 

So that's the game they were playing, Dorian realized. A thrill of arousal hit his loins at the thought. “Sorry, **_what_ ** , boy?” Dorian barked.

 

Cullen sat back up straight immediately at the strict tone, bright wide eyes on his master's in a second before he looked down at his own submerged feet. “I'm sorry for touching myself without permission...Master Pavus!” He called out, loud and clear with a note of fearful excitement to his words as he quickly remembered to add the proper title of address at the end.

 

“Better,”- Dorian allowed with a softer voice, -”but you're not sorry enough, not yet!” He warned.

 

Cullen gulped audibly, apprehension and anticipation shining in equal measure from his eyes.


	2. Carrot, not stick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://oriental-lady.tumblr.com/post/153860360377/and-here-comes-king-of-all-kinks-spanking-this

“Get out off the tub, boy, now,” Dorian ordered before he turned on the spot and left the room, expecting to be followed.

 

Cullen obeyed right away, as there was no point arguing, not that he wanted to, his master had read the signs perfectly, as Cullen knew he would. Now he was going to be  _ punished _ for touching what wasn't his to touch, just as he had planned.

 

“Chop, chop, boy!” Dorian called, from the main chamber, not feeling like waiting for his concubine. “In the corner, on your knees.” Dorian pointed from behind the cloth screen towards the corner across from him, now in full ‘Archon Pavus’ mode. 

 

Cullen's belly did a double flip when he settled down on the cold floor next to the familiar but unadorned block of polished stone located in the southwest corner of the chamber, still naked and dripping wet from the bath, still raging hard and unable to do anything about it, at least not without getting himself in even more trouble. His palms itched with the temptation but he just curled his fingers into fists and crossed them behind his back, settled down and determined to wait for his master, like a good boy.

 

Under normal circumstances, Dorian would have had servants help him redress, but as they were in the middle of a scene it would have been inadvisable to bring in others.

 

So Dorian had to shrug out of his official robes on his own, using tiny wisps of energy to carry away the folds of cloth as he peeled them away from his arms and shoulders; a job that would have taken several attendants to do as fast without magic.

 

He decided to keep his jewelry, however. As they worked so well with what he intended to wear for the first part of his precious one's correction.

 

Dorian righted himself, took a quick appraising look in the mirror and stepped out from behind the foldable dressing screen. The sight of his penitent concubine kneeling so pretty and still for him had his cock surge to fill his new pants. Tiny droplets of water still clung to the full swell of Cullen's ass like diamonds, reminding Dorian of just how he was going to decorate those perfect globes in a moment.

 

The feeling of his master's eyes on him made Cullen shiver, despite the warm afternoon air. He heard the light rustle of fabric behind him and knew Dorian had seated himself on the grey stone. He did not try to sneak a peek, he wasn't stupid.

 

“Turn around, Amatus, look at me,” Dorian said, the affectionate moniker at odds with the stern tone.

 

Cullen shuffled on his knees and gasped out loud when he saw what Dorian was wearing.

 

An open black silk vest showed off the sharply defined muscles of his chest and bare arms. Loose and airy pants in a matching dark material. A simple but beautiful necklace and armband over his left bicep, both in solid gold, which added a sense of regal authority that suited the dark dominance perfectly.

 

As Cullen gawked, arousal ramping up unbelievably fast, Dorian pulled on a pair of shiny gloves made out of the thinnest, most supple black leather he had ever seen, using efficient, tight little movements that made the leather creak and stretch over his fingers like a second skin. A thick dollop of pre-come ouzed out of Cullen's twitching cock and joined the water on the floor.

 

Some unintelligible noise left Cullen's wide open hanging mouth, and a leather gloved hand was suddenly at his lips to tip them closed with a soft black finger under his chin.

 

“None of that now, Amatus. It's time for your spanking.” Dorian patted his thigh invitingly.

 

Cullen just nodded dumbly and crawled up and laid down across his master's lap, staining the luxurious fabric with water and pre-come. He gave a small sigh at the wonderful feeling of being so close.

 

“Good boy, Amatus,” Dorian praised with a low hum. “So good, for me. You want to hold still for me now, don't you?”

 

Cullen twitched his head in a nervous nod, restless energy gathering like a thundercloud under his skin. He braced his elbows on the harsh stone in preparation for the first hit to land.

 

It didn't come. Instead, Dorian's hand came to rest gently in the middle of Cullen's back, where it stroked through the water droplets in wide circles, inching towards his ass at a leisurely pace.

 

Once Dorian finally reached Cullen's cheeks he gave each a good solid squeeze and watched the pale flesh wiggle as he released his grip. “You know why you're being punished, tell me.”

 

“I...ahh! I was bad!” Cullen moaned as Dorian delivered the first hit, barely more than a light tap really, but to Cullen the touch of the leather felt like a bite and a kiss at the same time.

 

“Hm, continue.” Dorian's other hand came into view, resting on the cold stone, right in from of Cullen's face. He could finally see the delicate seams and almost invisible stitches in the sinful black material up close. The gloves were made out of several precisely cut pieces in order to fit so snuggly over Dorian's hands while barely limiting his dexterity at all. They made Dorian's artistic hands look like weapons, elegant and deadly, in a much more direct manner than, say, knowing that he had the power to summon the very elements to his fingertips at a thought, could.

 

“I-I touched myself, without your permission, Master Pavus.” Another hit, harder this time and aimed a bit further down towards where his buttocks met his thighs. Cullen cried out as his nerves came alive for real.

 

“Where did you touch yourself, Amatus?” Dorian delivered one more light tap like the first one, just to trip Cullen off balance.

 

“Wha-...my cock, master. I was touching my cock without permission...Sorry,” Cullen confessed, almost entirely out of his head by now.

 

“ _ Your _ cock?” Dorian hummed in mock confusion and spread Cullen's legs with two fingers too the inside of his knees, revealing the pulsating organ in question pressed in between his stomach and Dorian's own clothed leg.

 

Using only his thumb and index finger Dorian pried Cullen's cock out and bent it backwards in between his quivering thighs. Something like a whimper and a groan escaped past his concubine's lips as he fingered the dripping, angry red head. 

 

“I do believe, and correct me if I'm wrong, that this belongs to  _ me _ , doesn't it? It was  _ my _ cock you were touching!” Dorian hissed as he delivered a hard pinch to the sensitive skin just underneath the head. 

 

Cullen wailed like a stung Nug and bucked almost out of Dorian's lap. Dorian just clamped down on Cullen's neck with his free hand and pushed him down again. “My, my, and you can't even stay still when I tell you to,  _ tsk, tsk, _ ” Dorian tutted.

 

“I'm sorry!” Cullen cried. “I’m sorry for touching your cock, Master Pavus!”

 

It was like music to Dorian's ear, hearing his treasure already at the verge of tears. “Good boy, Amatus. But you're not nearly sorry enough just yet. Now, you will beg me for a proper punishment.”

 

Cullen couldn't believe how lucky he was. Dorian was perfect, cruel and kind in just the right way. Everything had gone better than he could have imagined when he let Dorian “catch him” in the bath, he had no idea where his master had acquired those gloves, but they felt absolutely amazing on his skin. And now Dorian was making him  _ beg _ for his punishment! 

 

“Please, Master Pavus, punish me how I deserve!” Cullen started and the rest just came pouring out. “I've been bad, I played with what belongs to you when I knew I wasn't allowed!” Tears were gathering in the corners of his eyes. “Please, help me be good again!”

 

“Oh, Amatus. How could I possibly say no when you ask so nicely?” Dorian cooed warmly as he petted Cullen's back in comfort.

 

Cullen bowed his head in Dorian's hold and tilted his ass up at an inviting angle.

 

Dorian drew his hand back and held it there to let the tension build in Cullen's frame and finally, after a minute of patiently waiting for him to settle again, he let loose.

 

Spank after spank fell on Cullen's ass in a steady and merciless stream, som harder than others just to keep it interesting. The sound of soft leather repeatedly hitting even softer flesh filled the chamber, accompanied, at first, by rising gasps from Cullen's lips that eventually shifted to hisses, then whimpers, tiny sobs and so forth until only moans remained.

 

Soon Cullen was drooling and crying from his face and leaking pre-come from his painfully turgid cock, pressed against the outside of Dorian's thigh where it had been left, bereft of any meaningful point of contact to rut against. 

 

Not to mention that the lovely shade of red on Cullen's face and neck was only matched by the positively glowing pink developing across his butt, in terms of how much it was driving Dorian insane with his own lust.

 

 

Safe to say; they both enjoyed themselves immensely.

 

Throughout it all Cullen barely twitched, but Dorian had to mutter a soothing spell under his breath to alleviate the mounting ache and sting in his own arm and palm, respectively.

 

When Dorian finally stopped, Cullen was ready to drop boneless, the barest breeze stung his ass like a brand but it felt so good! His cock was probably dripping bucket loads by this point, smearing his master's expensive clothes; Cullen hoped Dorian would use that as an excuse to extend the punishment because he could feel his orgasms waiting right over the edge and he knew a few more spanks would push him over.

 

“Good boy, Amatus. You did so well for me. I'm so proud of you!”

 

Cullen made a pleased little sound in his chest at the warm praise.

 

“But you're not done yet.”

 

“‘m-wah?...” was the closest Cullen could get to a coherent question.

 

Dorian just pulled Cullen off his lap onto the floor with a gentle grip still on his neck. “For the next part of your punishment I want you lying on the balcony seat, face down. Stay there, and don't even think about rutting against the couchin. I'll know if you do, Amatus.”

 

They weren't done yet, his punishment wasn't over. Dorian was going to drag this out as long as possible. Cullen couldn't wait.

 

“Ah, one last thing.” With a wave of his fingers, Dorian conjured a breeze of warm desert air to dry his concubine off sweat and water in the blink of an eye. Cullen shivered at the feeling of that familiar magic caressing his skin.


End file.
